Comfort For You
by TheOGFTfanatic
Summary: She's been in darkness for so long, she never thought that this one small person with strange and fluffy pink hair (or "salmon" as he would like to say) could become her light in the dark. One-shot. My first fanfic! I very much like constructive criticism, but I do not like rudeness. Warning: can be gory and prostitution, and rape is mentioned. Thank you! I don't own Fairy Tail!
1. Chapter 1: Lonesome Star

_FT Angst Week Submission_

 ** _Comfort For You_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Lonesome Star_**

 _This is my first fanfic! I don't exactly know what inspired me to write this, but I thought, "Why don't you give this a try?" And, so here I am! I very much like constructive criticism, but I would rather not have flames. Warning: characters may be a bit OOC (or a lot), but I kind of wanted to see how they would do in this kind of "environment". Now on to the story! I think it's more of a one-shot, but if people like it maybe more? I'm not really sure, but for now, here it is!_

 _Rating: M_

 _Words: 2,748_

 _Summary: She's been in darkness for so long, she never thought that this one small person with strange and fluffy pink hair (or "salmon" as he would like to say) could become her light in the dark._

 _Warning: mentions rape, prostitution, and other types of gore. You might not want to read of your sensitive to this kind of stuff._

The streets of Magnolia have darkened, the night has started its taking over of the entire sky. There are no stars tonight, the clouds have gathered and threaten all those that have wanted to go out that there will be thunder, lightning, and a barrage of rain, patterns against window panes and roofs of old houses. Lucy, though has never much cared for rain, but she particularly hates storms at night, only for blocking out that stars that she so desperately wants to see.

The stars. They're her only solace in her never ending life.

Even the comfort of death is a choice for her.

She walks along the cobblestone path, her most faithful and longest companion, Plue. She believes Plue is a dog, but many people have questioned her otherwise, but that doesn't matter, Plue is a dog in her mind.

She walks in silence, comfortable even if the stars are not out tonight. Plue wobbles around next to her just following Lucy. They walk forward some more, until Lucy finally stops in front of her apartment building. Reaching inside her pocket, she reaches for the key to her apartment in her pocket. Pulling it out, she pushes it in and unlocks the door. She goes up the stairs, with Plue right behind her, and reaches her apartment door. Pulling out another key from her pocket, she unlocks the door and enters into her apartment. Inside, you can clearly see the walls that are plain of color, a single coffee table in the middle with a couch on one side and a chair to the side of it. All in all though, the apartment looks pretty bare, with no decorations. The kitchen is connected to the living room, with a sink and drawers with a stove and microwave.

A single door leads to her bedroom, with another door in there leading to her bathroom. Her bedroom is less empty contains a bed, a desk against the wall facing the window with the bed agonist the wall next to it. The bathroom is on the opposite side of the window with the door leading inside the bedroom next to it, on the opposite side of the bed. There are a few pictures hanging here and there, on the walls and two on the desk. One of which, is a very faded and crumpled picture of her mom and herself, smiling.

Lucy goes over to the desk, and lightly touches the frame containing the precious photo of her mother that passed away, centuries ago. She smiles lightly, remembering the times before it happened. Before everything changed. Lucy's smile breaks and she lets out a small sigh as she walks away, Plue still following behind her, not willing to let her out of her sight. She climbs into bed, not even taking off her work clothes, and curls up under the covers. It was a hard day at work, and she doesn't have any energy to do anything else. Plue cuddles up against her and nuzzling his face against hers. She lets out a small giggle as Plue licks the side of her face, before settling down next to her.

Lucy smiles at the happy dog, before slowly going into her own dreams. But, she knew that when she slept there would be any so called, "dreams".

As Lucy finally descended into the dark void of sleep, the memories started of long past. The nightmares never were fabricated fears, they were real, and still terrify her and will continue to. She knows that. The memories that haunt her sometimes go in a random order, but she knows that this time will be different.

The first memory that plays through her mind, is the day her mother died. She sees the blood pouring from her body and seeps into her clothes. Lucy gasps at the sight she's seen so many times, but can't help but feel the pain all over again. She cries out and does the exact same thing she does in her memory of being a child. She remembers running.

That was the night she ran from her foreboding home, her father long gone before then. He ran away from her family when she was a baby, but not because he hated them, but because he loved them. He was a vampire and he had a child with a human. Lucy being the product of it. He could have turned Layla, her mother, but his own enemies were on his heels so he ran away to keep them from his own family. He said he would come back when it was safe. It's been years since that day though.

She ran and ran until her small little feet couldn't carry her anymore and she couldn't feel her legs. She was crying now, tears streaming down her rosy checks as the temperature becomes lower and lower, rain smashing against her small frame. Lucy drops to the ground, her hands covering her eyes to stop the flow of tears from coming from her eyes. She stayed there for what seems like forever, until the next memory played.

This time, she's in a dark room, no windows, and only one light hanging from the ceiling, casting long shadows. There was one door, one exit and entrance. Lucy couldn't open the door from the inside, only the people outside could. There was a single bed, beaten down with the covers strewn across the floor, and laying on top was a scarred and naked Lucy.

It was currently the time between customers, where she could catch her breath and realize how much she wishes she could rather die than do this. Her virginity was stolen a long time ago by the man who found her on the streets. She thought he was good, trustworthy, pure. Turned out she was so very wrong. He brought her in around the age eleven, ten if you count how old she was when he took her. She's fifteen now so she's been here for four to five years. She's a popular request, especially because of her blood. As a half-vampire she isn't as easily tired out as a normal human would be and she can do more things normal people couldn't. The only good thing about it is that, she can feed on whatever human decides to make his or her time with her. Whenever there's a human customer, they let her feed on him, but only after the deed is done. She would rather not do that at all, seeing as she can survive on normal food to, but they refuse to feed her.

So, she's reduced to eating the human she had just done the "deed" with, which repulsed every fiber of her being. She hated this room, this room reminded her that she has nowhere left to go, nowhere left to run. She can't do anything but stay in the darkness where she belongs. This place held no hope, and she has none left to try and give.

That memory fades away as well, quickly transitioning into something else. The day she became a full vampire. That process occurs with the exchange of blood, from a full vampire to a human, but it can also work on half-vampires. She grew normally, but until she became a full one she would continue to age. But, that stopped the day she turned twenty-one. Her master, the one who owned her, decided she should stay with them forever as his slave, and also serve as his personal one. That was also the day she decided she had to leave, had to escape. She had many attempts before, and she failed every time, but after they turned her with his blood, she gained enough strength to escape. She killed her old master, but narrowly escaped after. The bastard deserved it, Lucy decided. So, she ran, but soon the guilt of having killed someone came over her. Even if that person deserved it, she couldn't help but feel the weight of killing someone settle upon her shoulders. Lucy found an alleyway, and settled against her shoulders. Relieving everything once again, she cried her first tears for years.

Abruptly, Lucy was torn from her nightmares, feeling small hands shaking her awake. She blearily blinks her eyes, only to see a head of pink hair tickling her nose. She looks down to see a small cherub face of an eight year old below her, grabbing her shoulders. He stops, after seeing she's awake and he starts to tear up.

"Lushi! You were crying while you were asleep, and I didn't know what to do and, and..." He slowly stops talking as he cries even louder now, and Lucy knowing that if he gets any louder, the neighbors will complain. So, she cuddles the small boy against her and softly shushes him, trying to calm him down.

"Natsu it's okay! I'm not sad anymore, you helped me, thank you."

Natsu wipes his nose, before cuddling against the crook of her neck. He quickly falls asleep, with his arms wrapped around her neck and his face nuzzling even more into her neck. Lucy has her arms wrapped around the small boy protectively, as if shielding him from the world.

She met him when he was only a baby. Igneel, had adopted him as his child since he and Grandeneey were both vampires and therefore couldn't have children. She was friends with Igneel long before that though, she met him during a phase of hers, one of which was one of her worst times. This was a century later after escaping the slave ring, and she had become a very vicious and blood thirsty killer. She would kill masses, but after a while she realized she was being to conspicuous, and later became a more secluded killer. She would kill multiple people throughout the day, draining them of their blood even if she was completely satiated. Lucy was addicted to blood, and since no one ever taught her how to control her blood lust, she never stopped feeding on her victims until they died.

Igneel found her during the day, sucking out someone's blood in an empty alleyway. He asked her about it and slowly, very slowly, she started to trust the man with the vibrant red hair. He introduced her to his wife, Grandeneey and she stayed with them for a long time. But, she left after a while, traveling the world after learning more about herself as a vampire and her capabilities. Moreover, when to know to stop when drinking. Another century, more or less, they met once again, Igneel inviting her to their home to meet their newborn adopted son, Natsu. Although Lucy was hesitant first, she gave in and went with him to see their son. She was instantly struck with shock at his pink hair, but his eyes were what amazed her the most. How they could be such a pure emerald green, but can shift to hard onyx black in certain lighting of his mood. She continued to visit them and she even found a permanent resident close to where they lived. She stayed close with them for a couple years, not wanting to leave the only family she had.

Then, disaster struck.

None of them ever saw it coming. A couple of vampire hunters learned that there were a couple of vampires, and quickly tracked them down. Vampire hunters either killed ruthless vampires, ones that deserved to be killed, or they killed whatever vampires they found. They were hidden within society, within plain sight. This particular one was a vampire hunter with a strong grudge against Igneel. His name was Acnologia.

Lucy still doesn't know what happened between them to create Acnologia's revenge, but all she does know was that he did something unforgivable. She smelt the blood before she saw it, and when she broke down their door, she saw Grandeneey dead, and torn apart. She was instantly reminded of her mother, but she shook that thought away for later.

There was more important things.

For instance, where was Igneel and Natsu?

Lucy could hear struggling in another room, where the baby's room was, and she carefully but quickly stepped over Grandeneey's dead body and over the blood. Lucy bursts through the slightly open door and was only able to see Acnologia's black markings over his body before he broke through the window and ran out of there than what she thought was humanly possible. Lucy was about to follow him, to get revenge for what he wrought, but she heard a strangled moan and a soft cry. She turned to see Igneel holding Natsu's small body against him. Natsu had just turned five recently, but still looked so fragile, and even more fragile looking with his blood splattered form against his father's. Igneel held the unconscious child, protecting him, but was relieved to see Lucy there. He looked pained, and as Lucy scanned both there forms, she could see Igneel missing his right arm.

She gasped, and as she went to go help him, he only held the child out to her. She shook her head and said, "I'm going to help you, it will be okay!"

Igneel only shook his head once again and before she could do anything, he shoved Natsu into her arms. He took a deep breath, blood still gushing from the heavy wound from his missing arm and other gashes across his torso and other places she couldn't see. He looked so worn down and beat up, and she felt so helpless. She couldn't do a thing to help him. She knew he was only holding on by a thread, she could see the multiple stakes into his stomach, and even if she pulled them out, she knew that he wouldn't heal enough to stay alive for long.

Igneel spoke, so softly Lucy wouldn't have been able to hear what he said if it weren't for her vampiric hearing; "Take care of him Lucy, I knew that you both will have a very bright future."

And with that, Igneel took his last breath.

Lucy clutched Natsu to her and felt tears pouring down her cheeks at the sight of the man she felt was like a father to her, dead. She brought Natsu to her apartment and told him the circumstances and together they comforted each other and helped each other through the pain. Lucy moved Natsu and herself away from where she first met his parents and him, Hargeon, and moved to where they currently were, Magnolia.

Natsu leaves her apartment many times throughout the day, and she's constantly worrying about where he is, but at the same time she trusts him to know when to get out of trouble. He's very clever. She learned that the hard way, after locking all the doors and windows, and yet Natsu still found a way outside.

Natsu tends to wander a lot during the night, but always comes back home before it gets to late. Lucy has reprimanded him about it, but by now she's given up all hope in that, and only tries to cuddle him so much that he passes out.

There family was a strange one, considering the circumstances, but it's one she would never give up for anything.

He is her light in her darkness.

 ** _A/N: I couldn't help making it more light in the end! I think I'm going to make this into a multi-chapter fic! I would like to know what you guys think so don't be shy! I can't wait until I see you guys again!_**


	2. Chapter 2: Luigi and Natsu

_**Chapter 2: Luigi and Natsu**_

"Luigi! C'mon get up your lazy ass, it's time for school!"

Lucy groaned at the noise, blinking her eyes open, only to see a thirteen year-old pink haired Natsu standing beside her bedside. His hair seemed to be extra messy today, as if he hasn't brushed it in a week or two. He has a pout on his face, making him look even younger than he is. He rolls his eyes at her tired form and quickly flick her on her forehead. She slaps his hand away, and slowly gets off the bed, sluggishly moving to get the covers off her.

Natsu doesn't seem bothered in the slightest to see Lucy in only a shirt four sizes to big for her, covering her from her elbows, to her knees. She doesn't seem bothered either as she only pats his head, his hair getting even messier now, and walks into the bathroom to get changed.

Thirty minutes later, after Lucy takes a quick shower and puts on her clothes, with only some gloss on her lips and some mascara, she makes breakfast for both of them. They have plenty of time before Natsu has to get to school, unlike what the little tyrant said about it being time. He's currently situated at the table, swinging his legs back and forth impatiently waiting for the bacon and pancakes to be cooked. Lucy's noticed he's a little short for his age, but quickly thinks he'll grow more soon enough. It's not like he doesn't have that much time.

As soon as Lucy's done cooking, and has set the two plates filled with pancakes and bacon in the table, Natsu launches himself towards it, only to be stopped by a hand pushing him back down.

"No! Natsu, learn some manners! Get a piece of each and then after you're finished with that, get another one!" She berates him, but has already learned Natsu had no manners, and will never have any since he's stubborn like that. But, it doesn't mean she won't stop trying.

"Don't be an ass Luigi!" Natsu retorts back quickly, only to get a famous Lucy scowl at that. He can already feel her anger fester inside the room, and he quickly realizes his mistake.

"How dare you say that to me, Natsu Dragneel! Never utter such crude language while your living with me or else I'm going to Lucy Kick you through this wall and straight to bed with no food for weeks!"

Natsu cringes at Lucy's words, and mutters a soft and saddened sorry. Lucy melts at that, and quickly nods off her anger and puts a pile of pancakes and bacon on top of his plate, despite what she said earlier. He gives her a large toothy grin and thanks, before he digs in like a rabid dog. Lucy only smiles at his disheveled form. Natsu's at the point where he constantly teases her, which is so freaking annoying for her. She constantly has to keep her irritation in check so that the other tenants in the building don't call the police. They got a larger apartment after Natsu turned eleven, since he was old enough to have a separate room. It took many many hours, weeks, and months to coax him into getting into a separate took from her. The little pink fluff ball really didn't want to sleep in a separate bed, and he made many hissy fits at the idea of it. Even when they moved into the apartment and Lucy has put his stuff into his small, separate room, he still snuck into her bed constantly. He still does now, but not as much, and for reasons she doesn't even want to think about.

She paused at that. What will happen when- nope. No. She really can't think about that kind of stuff. What will Natsu do when he experiences changes in his body? Will he ask her about it? Oh god! What happens if he asks her questions and- and- and-

Before she can start hyperventilating about the future, Natsu notices her change in demeanor, and questions, "Are you okay Lucy?"

Lucy snaps back into focus after he says her actual name the first time the whole morning. Natsu has crumbs all over his face, and some drool dribbling done his chin and she can't help but coo at his adorable perplexed expression. She just wants to cuddle him to death! But, Lucy realizes the time it is, and rushes Natsu to get himself ready as she puts on her jacket. She grabs Natsu's hand after he's done and they quickly get out the door of the apartment.

 **A/N: Sorry for the small chapter! I wanted to post this today, but I'm probably going to post again soon to make up for this! I would love to see what you think of the story so far! Constructive criticism is helpful, but I really don't like rudeness! I can't wait to see you guys once again next chapter!**


End file.
